Survivor BB
Yup Survivor BB 1 Notes *Joe and Natalie usually taking turns on HOH wins. *The Fantastic 5 dominating the game. *Ryan being the weakling of the group. *Joe having a Derreck-like game. *Ryan putting up his only ally, Stacey, up on the block with no interaction from the Fantastic 5. *Natalie's huge fight with Marisa. *Wendy, Sonja, and Tarzan's dysfunctional old people alliance called "Espada". *Joe and Natalie's super strong bond. *Wendy talking about her cat, Mr. Mittens, during her time in the house, annoying everyone, especially Natalie. Survivor BB2 Notes *El Cuatro consisting of: Ashley, Bill, Colleen, Danni, Dreamz, Gina, Jay, and Pete. Then everyone betrayed each other and they sucked. *Jeanne and Katie being BFF's. Then Jeanne putting up Katie for no reason twice, when there were obviously still other people in the game besides them two. And finally Katie winning Final HOH and evicted Jeanne for nominating her. *Pete being unanimously voted out after his performance in Survivor: The Phillipines. *There only being 3 replacement nominees. *Chad being the last male standing. *Colleen voting out all of her allies. *Matt trying to woo Ashley, even though she was already married. *Dreamz having a good friendship with everybody, which caused him to be a winning threat. *Jay being set to be beast at everything, but didn't win anything. Survivor BB 3 Notes *Everyone hating Sash. *Like the two previous seasons, the win result was 5-2. *Jamie trying to attract Angie and Courtney. *Courtney and James's China Alliance. *There being another All-female Final 4. *Angie's blindside. *James befriending Ozzy, taking him into the alliance. Then Ozzy nominated James. *Courtney's jury speech. "Kathy, you are a bitch and stuff. So like no one cares what you have to say. You were just annoying as f***! So I won't vote you. Kelly you did nothing during your time here except win a veto. Good for you! I probably won't vote you. But I have to choose. Ugh." *Kim won nothing. *Ozzy being the last man standing like Chad last season. * The similarities between this season and last season. Survivor BB 4 Notes *Jason becoming the second male winner. *The dominant Six Sprites, consisting of: Jason, Troyzan, Frosti, Penny, Ryan, and Natalie. *Kass and Ami switched roles in week 2. Ami was HOH, Kass nominated. Kass was HOH, Ami was nominated. *The Final Four Alliance: Kim, Ryan, Troyzan, and Paschal. They eventually brke up. *Frosti about to have a perfect game, but lost the final HOH, and was betrayed by his ally, Jason. *Jason being the second LGBT winner, the first being Kelly. *Natalie and Ryan's unbreakable friendship. *Paschal winning HOH when he had no allies left, throwing a wrench in the Six Sprites plan. *The amazingness of this season. Survivor BB 5: All-Stars Notes *The Crazy 8's: Jay, Joe, Natalie, Courtney, Vytas, Troyzan, Frosti, and Jason. With the sub-alliance of Jay, Joe, Natalie, Courtney, Vytas, and Troyzan. And the sub-sub-alliance of Joe, Vytas, and Natalie. Finally, the sub-sub-sub-alliance of Joe and Natalie. *Kelly at the final 7 making the "Girl's Gotta Stick Together" speech, causing Joe to be eliminated. Frosti, Jason, and Troyzan leaving in that order. *Most of the girls being kicked off first. *Ryan being the replacement nominee for 9 weeks, until he won HOH one week. *Natalie getting 4th, like she did in The Amazing Race 21. But this time, without Nadiya. *Ryan could've won HOH the whole time, but he stayed low and got nominated week after week after week. *Vytas almost playing a perfect game, but now receiving all the votes to win. *Jay getting seventh again. Survivor BB 6: BB Takeover The first season after All-Stars. Twists this season include a past Big Brother contestant that played on Survivor and a super secret pair of twins. Notes *The Terminators: Sean, Hayden, Russell, Tyson, Julia, Liz, Katie, and Jaison. *Everyone in the jury Katie through Russell saying they will vote Hayden to win if he made the finale, but Hayden being evicted and getting 4th. *Nobody ever suspecting the twin twist, except for Sean when he put up Liz, thinking she was switching out with a twin, only to learn that Liz and Julia were twins at the finale. *Hayden winning fan favorite. *Vecepia and Betsy sliding their way to Final 3. Vecepia would've won if she took Betsy to the finale with her. *Ben lashing out at everyone, causing his eviction. *Everyone, but Vecepia, hating Betsy. *The Men and Woman in Black alliance with Sean, Jaison, Russell, and Vecepia. *Hayden telling Julia that she wouldn't be nominated in Week 8, only to be a replacement nominee. *Nobody expected Hayden, Liz, or Julia being in Big Brother before. Survivor BB 7: Failures There were 10 Survivor failures that did not make Survivor: Cambodia. They will get a chance to compete in Big Brother. This season includes Troyzan and Natalie from Survivor BB 4.